


Luxury Tax

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [46]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: femslash100, F/F, Friendship, Memories, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She sure left a lot of stuff in here,” Watson says, circling the room slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury Tax

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Judy King/Yoga Jones - luxuries](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6044748#t6044748).

“She sure left a lot of stuff in here,” Watson says, circling the room slowly. “Like, is it just trash to her? There’s a thousand bucks worth of luxury in this damn room.”

While the prison was in lockdown and Judy was quietly smuggled away, other inmates snuck into the room and stole half of Judy’s things—the rice cooker, the cashmere slipper-socks, the hardback collection of Flannery O’Connor stories. But they managed to miss out on a lot of the little things.

“What’s this?” Watson picks up a pastry cutter, turning it in her hands.

“It’s for baking,” Jones says, taking the item from her and putting it back down, as if it will stay there. She thinks of Judy cutting two small pats of butter with it and mixing it with some flour, a little cheap chocolate, and a hint of cinnamon in a mug and using the microwave to make a tiny brownie, just for the two of them.

“I know _this_ isn’t for baking,” Watson says incredulously, raising an eyebrow at a bottle of personal lubricant on the night table.

Jones flushes, thinking about how Judy knew her body even more than she did, how she could manipulate their pleasure into something so intense and _real_. “I guess nobody wants secondhand lube.”

“You really lived it up in here,” Watson says, giving Jones a gentle, cautious look, like she doesn’t want to ask but knows she should.

Jones just shrugs. “It’s fine. Take whatever you want.”


End file.
